The Beginning of Somthing
by Lyns26
Summary: this is the 2nd part of 'The beginning of Nothing" hope you enjoy. please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale

This is the second part of 'the beginning of nothing. It's set three months after the first story finished. I hope you enjoy this. And please leave a review and I will write more! Enjoy.

Aaron is lying in his boyfriend's bed at Dale View. The boys are still going strong and everything seems to be going good. But the mechanic can't seem to stop worrying. He scared in case he messes up again, he's finally told the builder that he loves him and is scared that it will all go wrong. But will it? Or is the blue eyed teen just over reacting? Aaron can hear Ryan and Andy talking downstairs, he still feels awkward about staying over when his mates are there, but he's getting use to it. Jackson has got a new job in Leeds, so he had to leave early this morning. But promised his lover a night out at bar west tonight. The teen gets up from the bed and sticks on his work clothes. He stares out the window and sighs at the rain outside. Oh, how he wished he was back on the beach with Jackson. He leaves Andy's in a hurry without waiting on his workmate, Ryan. He felt uncomfortable as it is.

As he heads to the garage, he notices Hazel catching up with him, that's all he needs first thing in the morning.

"I was thinking about making you and Jackson tea tonight, what ya think?" Hazel asks out of breathe.

"Can't, going out tonight"

"Again? That's all you two bloody do! I never get to see ya's"

"That's the point" Aaron mutters and heads to work.

It was a slow day at the garage, Ryan started going on about how he shouldn't feel embarrassed about staying over and that they don't mind. The teen could feel the anger build up, he hated people going on about his business and hated talking about his feelings. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's going to stop being Aaron.

After lunch in the café, Aaron heads back to work, when he notices an older man with ginger hair standing outside of Andy's. His curiosity got the better of him and walked up to this stranger.

"Can I help you?" Aaron asks.

"Do you live here?" the man responds with a bitter tone.

"No, I don't but-"

"then its got nothing to do with ya, does it?" the older bloke spat.

"Hang on, who do you think your talking to?" the blue eyed teen raised his voice.

""A chav in a jump suit, now bug off" before Aaron could get another word in, Hazel was at her side, anger in her eyes and also a bit nervous.

"Hazel, who is this idiot?" the teen asks through gritted teeth.

"Jerry, Jackson's dad" hazel sighs and looks at her ex husband "and this is Aaron, Jackson's boyfriend"

"Him?" Jerry shouted out in disgust.

"You got a problem with that?" the mechanic spits out.

"Actually, I do" Jerry is now a few feet away from Aaron, Hazel manages to pull Jackson's dad away and takes him to the pub to calm down, leaving Aaron standing outside of Dale View, furious,

Aaron has been trying to get a hold of his boyfriend since he met his dad, but there's no answer, he hated not talking to the builder, but he knew he would see him at 7 in bar west and the worrying seemed to ease.

Aaron enters his house, were he and Paddy share. He looks at his phone and there's no messages from Jackson. He's probably driving, he thought to himself.

Aaron gets off the bus in Hotton and heads for bar west, he notices a gang of blokes standing outside the gay bar, it doesn't look like it would be there scene. After his third pint, he realises that something is wrong and tries to ring his boyfriend again.

"Hello?" the voice of the builders voice calmed the teen down.

"where the hell are you? I've been waiting for ages!" Aaron moans.

"I'm stuck in traffic, still in Leeds. How about I just meet you at mines? Get some cans in?"

"fine!" Aaron huffs.

The mechanic leaves the bar and notices that the gang of guys are still there, as he walks by them, he's not aware that they are following him. A man in a black hoddie is walking towards the teen and stops him for the time, Aaron reaches for his phone and tells the stranger the time. Just as he is about to start walking again, one of the thugs behinds him grabs him into the ally. Aaron puts up a fight until one of the guys pulls out a knife and stabs the teen in the stomach. As Aaron falls to the ground, the men start kicking into him until the mechanic blanks out. And they leave him there for dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale

This is the second part of 'the beginning of nothing. It's set three months after the first story finished. I hope you enjoy this. And please leave a review and I will write more! Enjoy.

Jackson runs into the waiting room in panic. He not long spoke to his boyfriend, how could of this happened? Was it a hate crime? Or was it personal? Jackson sits next to his mother and Paddy. Chas is pacing around the small room, waiting to hear from the doctor. She starts shouting at the builder, asking why he wasn't with him. Jackson tried to explain, but the barmaid wasn't haring any of it. She needed someone to blame and Jackson just happened to be there. Hazel places her hand on her sons, trying to comfort him, she can see how much pain Jackson is in. after waiting for two hours, the doctor finally comes to see them. He explains that Aaron had lost a lot of blood and needed a blood transfusion. He also has broken his arm and a few broken ribs. He will need plenty of bed rest and will be back to himself in no time. Chas asks if she can see him, but the doctor informs her that he only wants Jackson in the room with him. The builder can see how angry Chas is, but he doesn't care, all he wants is too see his boyfriend.

Jackson's heart stops and tears now running down his face as he sees Aaron's bruised and weak body on the hospital bed. He sits down next his lover and gently holds his hand. He bends down to give Aaron a peck on the forehead.

"Enough of that you" Aaron moans with his tone weak.

"I'm so sorry, if I hadn't been stuck in traffic"

"it's not your fault, just a couple of gay haters"

"Have you reported it yet?" his boyfriend asks.

"Nah, police coming later"

"Heard you meet me dad" Jackson laughs awkwardly. He wanted to put Aaron's mind off what happened.

"oh yeah, it was great we have tea and biscuits and everything" the teen rolls his eyes and tries to laugh but it hurts to move.

"I'm going to kill whoever done this to you!" fury now in Jacksons eyes.

"That's not you"

"It is, when someone I love gets hurt"

"shut up and give me another kiss"

Jackson leans in and gives his lover another kiss. This time on the lips.

After visiting hours, the builder heads back to the village. As he enters his home, Ryan and Andy show their support on Aaron and come he gets better soon. Jackson is about to head up to his room, when the door starts banging. Jackson opens the door to find Cain standing there with fury in his eyes.

"We need to talk" Aaron's uncle requests.

The builder nods and follows the older man into his home.

"What's up Cain?" Jackson asks.

"I want to know who is behind this"

"What ya talking about? It was a hate crime"

"see that's the thing, I don't think it was" Cain starts biting his nails

"you don't?"

"the witness that phoned the police, swore she heard one of them call his name"

Jackson now fully alert "y'what?"

"Listen, I need you to come back to that bar and find out what ya know about what happened and let me know what ya find out"

"then what?"

"The less you know, the better".

Later that night, Jackson lies awake in his bed, thinking of what Cain has said. Is it really necessary to get involved with this? Jackson wants to get the guys who done this just as much as Cain, but something is telling him that Cain's way of doing things never turn out so good.

The next night, after visiting his boyfriend in Hospital, the builder goes to Bar West to find out if anyone else saw what happened. He reaches the bar and the barman spots him right away.

"Hey mate, sorry to hear about your fella, how is he?" the friendly barman asks,

"He's getting there, thanks. I was wondering, if you or anyone else in here saw what happened?"

"Sorry mate, I was behind the bar all night" the barman face became soft and sad. He wish he was able to help.

"hi, Sorry to but in like this, but are you talking about the young lad that got beat up?" a women voice crept up behind him.

Jackson turns round to see a young blonde women with big green eyes staring at him. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend" Jackson replies.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm Ally, I'm the one who called the police"

"Really?" Jackson sighs "I'm Jackson. What did you see?"

"I noticed once he left that four guys who were standing outside started following him, I didn't bother at first, but it didn't look right. So I watched them and then they dragged him into the Ally. I ended up chasing them off and saw blood everywhere!"

"then you phoned the police?"

"yeah. Is he ok?"

"He's getting there" Jackson smiles.

"Are they still calling it a hate crime?" Ally asks.

"Well yeah, that's what it is" Jackson could see the face Ally was making, like she knew something no one else didn't. "What?"

"Well, it would be weird to call it a gay bashing, when most of the bashers are in fact gay themselves"

"what?" Jackson shouts.

"I've seen them in here a few times. Which makes me think that it was personal"

"But Aaron doesn't know anyone in here, apart from me and-" Jackson realised who could be behind this all. Someone that made it clear he wasn't over the builder and stalked him for months. But this? Could Liam really do this?

"Ally, when you've seen them in here, have anyone of them been with a tall skinny guy, about my age with shaggy blonde hair?"

"the guy with the red checkered shirt? Yeah, I have, he's in here all the time"

before Ally could get another word in, Jackson was gone. He jumps into his van and dials Cain's number. "Hey, it's me. I think I know who was behind it. Ill let you know when I find out more"

Anger now in Jackson's eyes. He starts his work van and drives to Liams flat. What will happen? Is Liam really behind Aaron's attack? If so, Would Cain finally stop him once and for all?

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale

This is the second part of 'the beginning of nothing. It's set three months after the first story finished. I hope you enjoy this. And please leave a review and I will write more! Enjoy.

Jackson bags on his ex's door for the third time, waking up everyone in the building. The door finally opens, before Liam could speak, the builder was already in the house. Liam looked pleased to see him, he had a feeling Jackson would show up and need a shoulder to cry on, he was wrong.

"this is a lovely surprise" Liam grinned.

Jackson now pinning his up against the wall, his fists clenching onto the blonde boy's top. "I know it was you, you were behind Aaron getting beat up!" the builder said through gritted teeth.

"Now, you are just jumping to conclusions"

"Really? It's funny how when things happen to Aaron, you're always behind them"

Liam pushes Jackson off him and heads to the kitchen for a beer. Jackson watches him, he can't believe how calm Liam is being.

"Want one?" Liam asks as he sits down on the couch.

"What the hell is wrong with ya? You get your mates to beat up my boyfriend and you don't feel a little bit guilty?"

"No, I don't! The chav deserved it! He cheats on you, he refuses to tell you how he feels and you just take him back? I would never do that to you!" Liam cries out

"you have lost it mate! I don't want you! I never have! Get that through your thick skull! You stalk me for months, you trash Aaron's home and now this? What makes you think, I would ever go back to you? I was only with ya, cause I couldn't have Aaron!"

"I don't believe ya, we had something special"

Jackson laughs at how stupid this all sounds "you need your head tested!" Jackson quickly remembers about Cain and thinks, if that's the way he really wants to sort this out. "Listen, I'm not the only one that knows about this, Aaron's uncle knows, and trust me, you don't want to cross him. The guy is a pyshco Worse than you"

"Yeah, right. What's he going to do with me?" Liam mocks

"I don't know, bury you alive?" Jackson shouts.

The hazel eyed boy, could see Jackson wasn't joking and he realizes that this time he has taken it too far. "What am I going to do?" Liam starts to panic.

"Leave! Go back to London and never come back here! Leave me and this all behind you. If you want to keep breathing, I suggest you do it!"

"Thank you, Jackson!"

"Don't you dare thank me! I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it cause I don't want to go to Jail"

Liam says nothing, and watches his ex leave for the last time.

Jackson walks into his home, to find Cain sitting in the dark, this made the builder jump.

"What the hell ya doing here?" Jackson moaned.

"Since ya turned off your phone, I had to know what's going on!" Cain spat.

"It's been taking care of, he's not going to bother us any more"

"and how do you know that?"

"I just do! Listen Cain, I think it's best we don't tell Aaron about this, you know what he's like"

Cain didn't agree with the builder, his nephew had a right to know, but he let it go and let Jackson deal with it.

It's been three months since the Liam Drama. Aaron still doesn't know who done this to him and has tried to let it go. He just wants to have a happy life with the man he loves.

The boys head to Bar west for the night, it's the first time Aaron has been here since he got beaten up. He found it weird at first but he wants to put that all behind him. The night is going great, when Aaron spots a female with blonde hair, staring at them. "who the hell is that?" Aaron makes a face. The builder turns round and beams a smile. "It's Ally!" before Aaron could asks who the hell is she, Jackson is off at the bar to greet her.

Aaron has been waiting twenty minutes for his boyfriend to return, he was getting bored staring at his empty pint glass on his own. The builder finally came back.

"What was that all about?" the teen moaned.

"I was just saying hi to a mate"

"You never mentioned an Ally before"

"you are not jealous are you? Of a girl?" Jackson laughed. But could see his boyfriend wasn't amused.

"What were ya talking about anyways?"

"Just normal chit chat, she's looking for a new place to stay, her girlfriend dumped her and has nowhere to stay"

"that's a shame" Aaron muttered sarcastically.

"So I told her about Gennie having an empty room at hers" Jackson mumbled.

"In the village?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's fine" Aaron huffed.

But, why did it bother him so much? Wasn't like Ally was a hunky man, she was a female lesbian? So why did Aaron care so much? Did he not like sharing his man with anyone?

The boys stumble into Andy's drunk as a skunk. There was giggling, shouting and laughter. Aaron jumped onto the bed pulling his boyfriend down with him, telling Jackson how much he loves him and can't imagine life without life him. God, he was definitely drunk! After Jackson drifts into a deep sleep, Aaron stays awake staring at the curly brown haired man. Thinking how happy he was and how he hopes that it stays that way!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale

Happy Tuesday everyone! Thanks for the kind reviews. Please keep them up :) Omg! Did anyone watch Emmerdale last night? Cant wait till Cameron gets caught out! Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron is staring at his suit jacket, thinking if he should dress smart tonight, it is a big deal after all. Even though he has already met Jackson's father, which wasn't the best greeting. So tonight he wants to make a better impression, for Jackson, anyways. He decides to go with his light blue jumper and his dark jeans, with the suit Jacket. To the mechanic, that is smart dressing! He squirts some aftershave on to his body and stamps down stairs. He was nervous about tonight, it was only a few drinks and a meal in the wool pack, but he wanted Jerry to like him. Jackson forgave his father awhile ago and he seems to be accepting his son and Aaron. So the teen decided to make an effort to get to know him. Paddy is stunned to see surrogate son all dressed up.

"You look nice" the vet smiled

the blue teen just grunted and headed out the door. Aaron was early, Jackson hasn't even showed up yet! He leans over the bar counter and orders himself a pint. He spots Ally, the new blonde who has moved into his aunt Gennie's flat and who is also now best friends with his boyfriend, which Aaron isn't pleased about. His face drops when he sees her picking up glasses.

"Don't tell me she's working here?" he moaned at his mum.

"she started today, why what's wrong?" Chas asks.

"Nowt, she just annoys me"

"who doesn't?" Chas sighs

The mechanic makes a face at his mothers comment and grabs a table before it gets busy. He's just about to phone the builder when he sees Jerry walk in, alone. Great! He thought to himself. The red headed man orders a pint and sits down next to the mechanic.

"Hazel and Jackson are still getting ready, be here shortly" Jerry sips his pint awkwardly

Aaron doesn't say anything, he just nods. Twenty minutes later and Hazel and Jackson finally arrive. Aaron doesn't know why the builder complains about his mother always being late, when he's just as bad.

The night is going well, although, Hazel is doing most of the talking. She gives a look to her ex-husband and kicks his foot under the table.

"So, Aaron. Jackson tells me you're a mechanic" Jerry blurts out.

"uh, yeah" Aaron answers.

"He works for his uncle" Jackson buts in "and is also at college"

"Oh right, that's good" Jerry smiles, pretending he cares. "how did you two meet?" his tone now bitter.

"Jerry!" Hazel moans

"No, No! I want to hear it from him" Jerry stares into the teens blue eyes.

"Dad! That was a long time ago. Things are different now, just leave it" the builder begs.

"Fine" Jerry huffs while sipping his third pint.

Things got a lot more awkward after that and Hazel was the only one talking again. Jerry called it a night and promised Jackson they will do again soon. Hazel made an excuse to leave also, like she was hiding something.

The boys decided to make a night of it and stayed in the woolie. Jackson went to the bar to order the next round. At the corner of his eye, Aaron spotted his best mate, Adam.

"Alright mate! The farm boy greets

"Join us if you want"

"Cheers" Adam sits down and can't seem to keep his eyes off the new barmaid

"Don't even think about it" Aaron laughs

"What ya on about? I'm just looking!"

"Good, cause trust me you ain't her type"

"you mean? She's a?" Adams eyes widen

"yep!" the mechanic downs the last of his pint.

The three lads enjoy the rest of the night in the pub. Jackson arranged a night out for them at bar-west on Friday night. Aaron was up for it until his boyfriend mentioned that he invited Ally. The mechanic had no idea what his problem was with her. Its not like Jackson was going to run with her! He was like that with all his mates though. Maybe he just doesn't like sharing him?

Adam heads back to butlers farm and the boys head back to Paddy's. They stop when they see Hazel staggering out a cab at dale head.

"I thought ya mum said she had washing to do?" Aaron asks confused.

"So did I, she's clearly up to something" Jackson nudges his boyfriend and they both enter the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale

Jackson is the café with Ally for lunch. It's the builders day off and Aaron was at college, so thought a catch up with his new mate was a must. They sat at a table, holding their coffees. Ally is telling him how she likes living in emmerdale. It's different what she's use to, but she likes the quiet. Not too keen on the gossip though, words got out that she's a lesbian. No one is being rude, just the oldies not knowing what to say to her. Jackson laughs and tells her, it was the same with him when he first got to the dale. The builder was glad for his friendship with this new female. He barely sees any of his mates now that he moved here full time and the fact they don't really get on with Aaron, well Aaron doesn't get on with them. Ally's eyes widen when she sees Aaron walk in with a brunette female.

"Who's that your fella's with?" she asks with her broad Manchester accent.

"What? Holly?" he's about to say something else, but Aaron interrupts him. "Aren't ya suppose to be at college he asks?

"It was a half day" the mechanic rolls his eyes and sits down next to his boyfriend.

"So, what's the deal with Holly?" Ally beams at Aaron

"Y'what?" the teen makes a face.

"Is she single?" the blonde asks.

"She's straight?"

"Never stopped me before" she winks and both her and Jackson laugh. Aaron doesn't find it funny.

"Trust me, she's straight" Aaron states.

"and you would know all about that" Jackson jokes.

"Know all about what?" Ally now wanting the goss

"She's Aaron's ex" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"What? No way! Ya lucky sod!" Ally laughs.

"I need to head to the garage" Aaron gets up, before his boyfriend can say bye he's off.

Aaron is working with Ryan this afternoon, he's going on about Ally, how gorgeous she is and can't believe she's gay. Aaron's head was now pounding. He left the café to get away from her and now people wont shut up about her. The mechanic rolls his eyes at the sight of Jackson walking towards him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jackson moans

"What ya on about?"

"The way you acted in the café"

"I just didn't like the things she was saying about my mate"

"she was only having a laugh"

"Well, I didn't find it funny"

"What's going on Aaron? Please tell me you're not jealous of a girl are ya?" Jackson laughs at how stupid it sounds.

Even Aaron knew it was stupid "I'm not jealous. I just, I don't know"

"I don't have a problem with you wanting to see Adam, or holly or even Victoria, even though two of them are your exes! Just give her a chance ok? She's pretty cool once you get to know her"

Aaron sighs "fine"

"Good! We're going to bar-west tonight!" Jackson smiles.

Jackson did have a point, Jackson has made an effort with his mates, so at least he should do the same. It's not the fact she is female, he has a problem with, it's something else, she reminds him of someone.

The three of them get out the taxi and head into the bar. The mechanic is in a generous mood and buys the first round. They sit at a booth with the two pints and a vodka and orange.

The builder bumps in to a few of his mates and gets talked in to a game of pool, he promises he will be back soon and it's one again. He kisses Aaron on the lips, leaving Aaron blushing.

The teen stares in to his pint, not knowing what to say to Ally, he was starting to think, Jackson planned this.

"You don't like me" Ally blurts out while drinking her orange vodka out of the straw.

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"It's just weird how quickly you and Jackson have became close"

"Yeah, it is. But he's helped me out a lot, with a place to live and a job. He's some guy" the blonde smiles.

"Yeah, he is"

"He thinks the world of you, there's nothing he wouldn't do"

"Like wise" Aaron smiles and starts to loosen up "you remind me a lot like me mum"

"Chas?" she shouts out in shock.

"Yeah, I mean. The way you speak your mind and don't care what people think"

"and you don't like people like that?" Ally asks

"I envy them"

Once they head back to the village. Aaron is surprised when Ally invites herself back to Andy's with them. Jackson was too hammered to even notice or care. The mechanic decides to just go back to Paddy's. What he had planned, didn't involve a female!. He was glad he got a chance to chat and open up to Ally and she seems alright. But he was annoyed at the fact she just invited herself to Jacksons.

He also noticed Hazel coming out of a taxi, yet again. What the hell is she up to? The mechanic's curiosity got the best of him and is determined to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale **

**A/N – hey guys! Just want to say thanks to the people that are enjoying this story! It's because of you that I'm keep going with this! What do you all think of Ally so far? She is an importance to the story, but that might be a while away yet, depends how far I'm going to write this. Sorry if it's a bit slow the now, there is going to be a few bumps in the road for Aarson, so just want to keep things going well between them at the moment. Hope you like this chapter and all reviews are welcome!**

Aaron walks into the kitchen of Smithy Cottage, he pours himself a coffee and starts buttering his toast. He can hear Paddy walk in. the vet greets him and rambles on about his day ahead. But the mechanic isn't really listening until Paddy mentions Jackson's name. He asked if the builder was still sleeping off his hangover. Aaron informed him that his boyfriend didn't stay over. The older man now had a look on his face, things have been going well for the two boys, so well that they have barely spent a night apart, so hence why he thinks it's weird that Jackson didn't spend the night.

"you two didn't have a fight, did ya?" The vet asks

"Actually, we didn't!" Aaron spat "His mate stayed over at his, threes a crowd and all that" Aaron's face went red as soon as he said that. Paddy also felt awkward. He mumbled something and went back in to the surgery.

The blue eyed mechanic starts heading to work, when he notices Jackson's van still parked outside Dale View. It's not like the builder to miss a day off work, unless he really has too. Aaron now worried quickly heads to Andy's. Ryan finally answers the door after the fourth bang. The teen quickly bursts into his lovers room, to horror, find Jackson fast asleep humming of booze and a half naked Ally lying next to him.

"JACKSON!" Aaron shouts to wake the builder up

"Hmm?" the brown eyed man grunts.

"Its 9am! Don't you have to be on site at 9? Aaron states,

"Called in sick" The builder rubs his eyes and sits up on the bed

"Y'what?" Aaron makes a face "when have you ever called in sick?"

"Aaron, I'm too hungover to work on a house!" The builder moans

"What's with all the yelling?" Ally moans as she wakes up.

"I take it this was your idea?" Aaron starts shouting again.

"Actually it wasn't! He does have a mind of his own!" the blonde snaps back

"Both of you shut up!" Jackson yells. "Aaron get to the garage. I'll talk to you later"

The mechanic leaves with anger in his eyes. This wasn't like Jackson. He never missed work. The teen was starting to like the new blonde in his boyfriends life, but didn't like the fact the way the builder is when he's with her.

Lunch time passes and Aaron is working on an old banger of a car. He is under the bonnet, when he hears Jackson's voice. He slides out of under the car and cleans his dirty hands.

"Feeling better?" Aaron asks bitterly.

"Yes and I've managed to make up my hours by doing night shift"

"What? Tonight?"

"Yeah, I started feeling guilty about missing work"

Aaron laughs. Jackson is now back to himself "what time you heading off?"

"About five, why?" Jackson can't help but smirk.

"Fancy a quicky before you go?" Aaron whispers so his uncle can't hear him.

The builder giggles "my place at half 3?"

"You can count on it" Aaron beams a smile.

The builder slaps his boyfriend's bum gently and lets him get back to work.

It's quarter past and since there was only car to work on, Aaron got ready to finish up for the day. He notices Hazel leaving her house at Dale Head.

"Hey!" Aaron shouts and catches up with her. "Not seen you in a few days, where have ya been?"

"Awh, you missing me sweetheart?" Hazel pinches Aaron's cheeks

"get off! The teen pushes her arms away "Hardly. Just wondering what ya been up to. Saw you getting out a taxi last night"

"oh, I went to see, one of my old mates. Yeah, haven't seen her in ages" Hazel looked very uneasy.

Aaron noticed Hazel staring at her watch. "am I keeping you?"

"Actually, yes you are! I'm just nipping in to town for a bit. Cya later" Hazel runs off to the bus stop.

She is definitely up to something!

Jackson grabs his bag with his work stuff in it and gives Aaron a long open mouthed kiss. He stares into Aaron's blue eyes and smiles "I love you so much"

the mechanic beams a smile "I love you too".

As he walks out of Dale View. He notices Hazel standing outside her house on the phone. _Thought she went in to town?_ He thought to himself. He ran over to her and she quickly hung up the phone.

"Thought you where going in to town?" Aaron asks.

"Uhm, change of plans. Heading in there now"

"Oh great, we can share a cab"

"Y'what?"

"Well I said I'd meet a mate in hotton, so you can drop me off!" Aaron smiles. He knew fine well she was up to something and he was about to find out!

Hazel and Aaron both get out of the cab. The loud mother stood there for a couple minutes, waiting for her sons lover to leave. The teen pretended to go round the corner and stood there till Hazel walked away. He started to follow her. He watched her walk into a hotel and walked in behind her. He watched closely to find out what room she was in. Once she walked in to her room, Aaron clearly didn't think of what he was about to find. He slowly opened the room door and heard Hazel shout "this way darling" the mechanic started to realise that maybe he shouldn't be here. He slowly walked in to the middle of the room, to find a completely naked Hazel lying on the bed.

"Aaron!" she shouts in panic and quickly put on the hotel robe

The mechanic is in sheer shock of what he just saw and tries quickly to get the hell out of there! as he rushes to the door, he bangs his head as the door opens. Everything is now blank.

Aaron wakes up to find himself on a hotel bed. He jumps up as soon as he remembers why he is there. He sees Hazel sitting there, thankfully, fully dressed.

"What the hell happened?" he demands

"You hit your head love, you'll be alright" Hazel smiles "now, what you saw-"

"Please, I want that image out me head!"

"It's just, Jackson doesn't know and I don't want to know yet, it's just a causal thing"

"Ugh! Hazel! I didn't need to know that!" Aaron makes a face "It's not Paddy is it?"

Hazel laughs "he wishes"

"I promise I won't say anything. But you should tell him"

"I will, in my own time"

Aaron leaves the hotel in utter shock, he still can't believe he saw his boyfriend's mum in her birthday suit! He is never going to look at her in the same way again!

**A/N – who do you think is Hazel's mystery man? That will be revealed soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale **

**A/N – Happy Wednesday! anyone watch Em last night? So glad that story is coming to end. Alex deserves a proper ending! Anyway, thanks for reviews, they mean a lot to me, so please keep them coming as I love to hear what you think of this! Enjoy!**

Jackson is in the kitchen at dale view, the night shift has caught up with him and pours himself a coffee. He hears the front door open and pops his head round to see Aaron walking in. a huge beaming smile is now on the builders face. The mechanic slouches on the couch in the living room, yesterday's events still fresh on his mind. Should he tell his boyfriend about what his mother is up to? He hates keeping things from his lover. He has a right to know, doesn't he? Jackson starts going on about tonight's big night out at bar west. _Crap!_ Aaron thought to himself, he forgot all about the night out the builder was planning. To be honest, he didn't really want to go, he wasn't looking forward to being left alone again with Ally, while Jackson bugged off to play pool with his mates. The teen suggested that he should invite Adam and a few other of his mates from the village to come along. Jackson agreed. You could tell he was excited about tonight. Guilt now on the blue eyed Aaron's face. He needs to tell him.

"Jackson, there's something I need to tell ya" he shouts from the kitchen.

Jackson enters the living-room and hands the teen a cup of coffee. "oh yeah?" the builder asks while sitting down.

"It's about your mum" Aaron's body turns to face the brown eyed older man. "you know how we've joked about how your mum is up to something, cause of all the sneaking about?"

"um, yeah?" Jackson's face was worried.

"I followed her"

"Y'what?"

"I know, but I was just curious"

"What did you find out?"

"More than I wanted to!" Aaron sighs.

Hazel walks down the stairs of her home in Dale Head. She gets the fright of her life when she sees her son and his boy toy sitting on the couch.

"Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" Hazel moans.

"Funny, I thought you were trying to do that to Aaron yesterday" Jackson shows his cheeky smile.

"So, he's told ya then?" Hazel's eyes growl at Aaron.

"I had to tell him!" the teen shouts.

"So, who's my new daddy?" Jackson squeals with excitement. Hazel knowing he's being sarcastic.

"you don't need to know right now, it's complicated"

"Its not dad is it?" Disgust now on the builders face.

"God no! I'm not that desperate!" Hazel scoffs at the thought.

"Does he make you happy?" her son asks.

"Yes, he does"

"Well, that's all I need to know" Jackson gets up to leave "oh, and mum? Please don't flash my boyfriend again!" Jackson smiles as Hazel tells him to shut up and pushes both boys out of her house.

Aaron is in his bedroom getting ready for the night out. Adam, Holly, Victoria, Ally and Jackson are meeting him in the woolie before the head to Hotton. The teen feels a lot better that Adam is coming with them. He's a bit weary about Holly going though, she's only been four months sober. But she promised she will be fine and is only on the orange juice.

The mechanic enters the pub to see Ally chatting to Chas, by the sound of this, it sounded like she was chatting her up! Aaron shows disgust on his face as he walks by. He greets the rest of the gang at the booth at the corner of the pub. Victoria kept banging on about how she can't wait to go to a gay club. The teen rolls his eyes at her. Ally hops to the table.

"We have one more coming!" she smiles

"who?" Jackson asks with curious eyes

"Chas!"

"Y' what? No way!" Aaron shouts in anger!

"Relax! I'm joking!" Ally laughs "I invited her, but she's working till the end"

Aaron sighs in relief, that's the last thing he wants!

The night is going well, Holly, Ally and Victoria are dancing to five on the dance floor. They boys are up at the bar, waiting to get served.

"They seem to be hitting it off" Adam states about Ally and Holly.

"I wish she would take the hint" Aaron grunts

"What you on about now?" the builder huffs

"Holly is clearly straight"

"Didn't you use to say that also?" Jackson jokes. But can see Aaron doesn't find it funny.

After they get the drinks. They head to the table near the pool table, but someone's hand stops Aaron. He turns round to find Steven smiling at him. He hadn't seen Steven since the whole drama of when him and Jackson broke up.

"Hey stranger! Not seen you in ages" the green eyed nurse smiled.

"Yeah, been awhile"

"What you been up to these days?"

"Not much" Aaron turns his head round to see if Jackson can see. Steven notices this.

"Ah, so you to worked things out then?" disappointment showed in his voice.

"Yeah, everything is good"

"That's a shame" Steven winked and then went to the bar.

Aaron made a face. He hated guys chatting him up. It made him feel awkward.

"What was that all about?" Jackson asks

"Nothing, he just wanted to say hello" Aaron could tell his boyfriend wasn't happy about it, like the old memoires of that night were coming back. The mechanic places his hand on Jackson's knee and smiles at the brown eyed older man, and leans over to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

The night came to an end and the gang are waiting outside for a cab. Adam is starting to get worried as he can't seem to find holly.

"Look, I've told ya, Ally met an old friend of hers and they went back to hers for an after party, relax, she is in good hands" Jackson states,

Was she in good hands though? Does Jackson know Ally as much as he thinks he does? The all jump into the taxi. Aaron had a feeling something wasn't right between Ally and Holly. How they kept disappearing and whispering to one another. But he tried not to dwell on it too much, it could be nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale **

**A/N – Morning everyone! Everyone have a good weekend? Thanks again for the kind reviews. Keep them up. This chapter is set three weeks after the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Jackson is lying in bed with his arm around his boyfriend, listening to the rain hitting his bedroom window. Aaron is lying on the builders chest. The brown eyed man doesn't want this moment to end. Worrying thoughts going on in his mind. It's been almost three weeks since he's heard from Ally. He went in to the pub a few days ago to see if she was working and Chas said she hasn't showed up to any of her shifts and would like to know what's going on. The blonde even owes Gennie rent for living at hers. The builder has been trying to call her, but it's going straight to voice mail. Holly Barton hasn't been helpful either. She just muttered something about a new job in Hotton. Jackson was really starting to worry, he's became really fond of Ally and loves his friendship with her. He hopes she's not in any trouble. Aaron groaned as he woke up. He looks up to his lover and smiles "Morning" he greets with a rough voice. He gives Jackson a peck on the lips and gets out of bed. He pulls on his boxers and heads to the window to light up a ciggy. Jackson stares at the mechanic with love in his eyes. Everything has been going great with the two. Aaron seems more calm since the two got back together, which is one of the reasons why it's going so great.

"I need to get home" Aaron states as he stubs out his ciggy.

"what? Right now?"

"I left my over alls at Paddy's" the teen hears Jackson sigh. "what?"

"Nothing, just hate it that you have to go back and fourth all the time"

"Yeah, I hate it too"

Why don't we do something about it?" Jackson smiles.

"What ya mean?"

"How about you move in here?"

"what? With you?"

"Well, that's the point" Jackson laughs

"Ehm" Aaron was lost for words. He has thought about living with Jackson. But wasn't sure here at Andy's was the best place.

"too soon?" Jackson asks.

"No, it's not" Aaron sits on the bed next to Jackson. "It's just way too crowed in here"

"Yeah, I suppose" the builder agreed with Aaron, but disappointment showed on his face.

Jackson spent his lunch time in Hotton, he was on site near the town and decided to pop in for a bit. He just came out of the sandwich bar, when he saw his mother across the road, entering a restaurant. Was she meeting her secret man? Jackson has been dying to know who this man was! And decided to spy. He walked across the road and stared into the window, to see Hazel sit down at a table with a dark haired man. His face dropped in horror, when saw who this mystery man was. He marched in to the restaurant and walked right up to his mother and her date.

"You've got to be bloody joking me!" Jackson shouts.

"what are you talking about?" Hazel was confused.

"Him? Andy Sugdon is your mystery man?" He shouts again.

Both Hazel and Andy burst out laughing "Of course not darling. Although he does wish" Hazel winks at the farmer.

"I bumped into Hazel and offered to buy her lunch" Andy stated,

"Oh" Jackson felt like a complete div. "Well, who the hell is is? I can't keep guessing"

"Oh for god sake! Fine. It's bob. Happy now?" Hazel moans

"Bob?" Andy and Jackson say his name at the time time.

"Yes, now can we move on?" the builders mum asks.

"I thought you only saw him as a mate?" Jackson remembers.

"I did. But one night. Lets just say, a lot of wine was involved. And before you know it, we couldn't keep our hands off each other" Hazel laughs.

"Why keep it a secret?"

"For his kids sake. We're weren't sure what this actually was and wanted to know before we told the twins"

"So, what exactly is it?" Jackson asks.

"He really makes me happy" Hazel smiles.

"Then make it an official, don't keep hiding it" Jackson puts his hand on his mums hand and smiles at her. All he really wants is her to be happy.

The builder leaves the restaurant in a hurry as he's late to go back on site. He rushes to his van, when he sees Holly outside a dodgy bar with a shady looking guy, she quickly grabs something out of the man's hand and stuffs it in her pocket. She rushes into a banged up car, where a blonde is sitting in the drivers seat. Jackson sits there frozen as he recognizes the blonde with Holly. It's Ally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale **

**A/N – So, how do you feel about bob being the mystery guy? I was actually going to make it Andy, but it just didn't make sense. I know bob is an obvious choice, but I just loved those two on the show. Enjoy!**

Aaron's face is dropped to the pub floor, with the news Jackson just gave him. He has been in this situation before with Holly. He dreaded telling Adam, this is what the Barton needs right now! Aaron quickly blamed Ally for all this. Stating that the Barton girl was doing great before the blonde came a long. Jackson was getting annoyed with Aaron assumptions. He just wants answers and to know what's going on with his mate. Jackson brought up the idea of living together again to change the subject. Since Bob and Hazel have been found out by the village. Bob asked Hazel to move in with him and the twins. She was weary at first but then agreed. Since she's moving in with the café owner, her house at dale head is up for grabs and suggested to her son he should move into it. Jackson jumped at the chance and it would be perfect for him and Aaron to live. But the mechanic was still unsure. Things have been great between the two and doesn't want anything to ruin it. And living together might be thing to break them. But the more the builder talked about it, the more Aaron was warming to the idea.

Jackson walked out the wool pack, to see Ally entering Gennie's house. He shouted her name as he ran to the door. But she ignored him. He wasn't giving up that easily. He banged and banged on the door until she finally gave up and opened it. Jackson was stunned to see her. Her beautiful glowing blonde hair now dirty looking and very stringy. Her face was very boney and her skin looked dull and unwashed.

"What the hell has happened to you?" Jackson screeched out with tears in his eyes.

"Don't start J, I'm not in the mood. I've been working all night"

"I hear ya got a new job"

Ally just nodded and sit down on the couch. "Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving Chas in it, but this job pays better money.

"To pay your drug fund?" Jackson blurts out.

"Y'what?" Ally makes a face.

"Oh come on Ally, I saw you and Holly in hotton buy drugs off some bloke"

"That wasn't for me! That was for Holly!"

"Look at the state of you! I thought we were mates! You don't have to lie to me!"

"Just leave me alone!" Ally shouts and jumps up to push Jackson out of the house. As he leaves. Ally leans down on to the door and cries.

Aaron is in the back of the pub, having dinner with his mum. She has been trying to get alone time with her son for ages and was shocked when he agreed to dinner with her.

"So, what's been happening? How's things with you and Jackson?" Chas asks with a smile.

"Fine" Aaron stares at his plate, pushing the veggies with his fork.

"Just fine?"

Aaron sighs "if you must know, Jackson has asked me to move in with him.

"Oh! Oh right. What did you say?" Chas' tone was shaky.

"I said I'll think about it"

"do you want to live with him?"

"I think so, yeah"

"Aaron love, you need to be really sure if this is what you really want, moving in with someone is a big thing"

"I know that"

Chas looks at her son. No matter what she says to him, he wont listen anyways. He needs to make this decision by himself.

The boys are in the living room at Smithy Cottage. Paddy is out on call. So the lads thought it be nice to have a night to themselves. Aaron comforts Jackson on the events of seeing Ally today. Apart of Aaron was glad that the blonde was shutting Jackson out. He finally has his boy to himself again. The mechanic stares into the brown eyes of his boyfriend. Butterfly now in his stomach. He has never felt this way about anyone before.

"Jackson?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to move in with ta"

Jackson twists round to face the teen. A beaming smile now on his face "really?"

"Yeah, I love you so much Jackson and I want us to go to the next step"

Jackson pulls Aaron into his body and doesn't stop kissing him, until they both head to Aaron's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale **

It's been a week and a half since Aaron agreed to move in with Jackson at Dale head. The boys have been moving boxes into house for a few days now. Chas had another talk with her son, making sure it's what he really wants. The mechanic told her that all he wants is Jackson and thinks this could be the making of them. Jerry even came to the village to help the boys get packed. Thing with Jackson's dad and Aaron were still bitter. But they both were making an effort. Jerry surprised his son with football tickets to a match this Sunday. But there were only two tickets. Jerry made some excuse that they where only two left. The mechanic didn't buy it for one second. Seeing Jackson getting on with his dad, made the teen think about his own. Wondering how he was and if he was still with Sandra. He hadn't seen his father since he dropped off Aaron's stuff at the dingles house. That was nearly four years ago.

After the 20th box got shifted over to Dale Head, the boys and the helpers went to the Woolie for a well deserved pint. In the pub, the teen spots his best mate at the bar. He's been avoiding him since Holly has been back on drugs. He can tell the farm boy was upset about something. He downed his pint and headed towards the Barton boy.

"Y'alright" Aaron greets

"Not really, no" Adam sighs as he stares at his pint.

"Why? What's up" he had an idea what was wrong.

"It's Holly" Adam whispers. "we think she's relapsed.

"Oh mate. I'm sorry"

"Yeah, well me mum has had enough. Thinking about shipping her to London to stay with my Nana"

"That might be the best for her though"

"Yeah, maybe" Adam pushes his full pint away from him. "I'm going to go. Don't feel like drinking"

"I'll call you later" Aaron half smiles at his best mate. Feeling awful that he already knew about Holly.

Aaron is back at the garage working, when he sees Ally stumbling out of a taxi. He stops what he's doing and runs after her. She stops at the sight of him.

"I want a word with you" he says through gritted teeth.

"What now?" the trouble blonde rolls her eyes.

"if you want to mess up your own life that's fine. But don't drag Holly down with ya"

Ally laughs "you think I got Holly into this? Try it the other way about"

"Y'what?"

"It was Holly's idea to get a bit of coke that night in Bar West. Like I had a clue she was a drug addict! She got me into this! This is her fault" Ally is on the verge of tears.

"Oh please. You knew what you were doing, you got yourself into this mess. Just leave Jackson out of this!"

"Or what?" she threatens

"What do you mean or what? For some reason Jackson cares about you and I hate the fact you have hurt him with this. He's a good bloke. He doesn't deserve people like you in his life"

Anger now burning in Ally's eyes. "Did he ever tell you how we met?"

"What?" Aaron looks at her like, what does that have to do with anything.

"Well, has he?"

"He told me, he met you at bar west while I was in hospital"

"Is that all he told you?"

"What are you on about?" the teen was getting bored of this.

"I helped him find out who put you in the hospital" Ally smiled.

"Y'what?"

"Turns out it was his ex, Liam that planned the whole thing"

Aaron now furious "you're lying"

"Ask him if you don't believe me" Ally smiles and heads into her house.

Aaron stands there in utter rage. He marches to Dale Head. He slams the door shut as he sees Jackson emptying some of the boxes.

"you have some junk here" Jackson laughs. He notices the mechanic just staring at him with fury in his eyes. "Aaron what's wrong?"

"Just bumped into Ally there, we had a lovely chat" he says sarcastically.

"what about?"

"You know, about that night I got attacked. Turns out you know who it was all along!" Aaron begins to shout.

"Aaron calm down, I can explain"

"Explain what? That Liam got they guys to put me In the hospital? I'm going to kill him!"

"He ain't in Hotton. He's moved back to London"

"What? How the hell do you know that?"

"because I was the one who told him to go?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Aaron now screaming.

"See! This is why I didn't tell ya, cause you would react like this!" Jackson shouts back "I told him to go because I knew either you or Cain would end up killing him and I didn't want to be apart of that!"

"Jackson, you had no right!"

"I'm sorry!" Jackson moves closer to his boyfriend, but Aaron pulls him away.

"I can't look at you right now, I need to get out of here"

"Aaron, please" but it was too late. Aaron was gone. Jackson dropped down to the floor in tears. He knew Aaron would act this way if he had told him. He done it to protect Aaron, as he didn't want to see him getting himself into bother. But can the builder fix things? Will the mechanic be able to forgive him?

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this this story. So please review, would love to know what you think :)**

Its been two days since the boys argument. Jackson has been trying to get a hold of Aaron, but his phone his going straight to voice mail. The builder went downstairs in his new home, the home he was suppose to be sharing with the mechanic Jackson goes into the kitchen to make his morning brew. He knew fine well, he should of told his boyfriend about the evil doings of Liam. But he just wanted his ex out of his life for good and start fresh with the blue eyed teen. He dialled his number again, staring at Aaron's name on his phone. But nothing! It just rang out. The builder sighed deeply and stared into his cup of tea. Will he give up to soon? Or will he make Aaron talk to him?

Aaron is in the living room in the pub, staring at the 'missed' call from his lover. He is still angry from last night. Chas walks into the room and greets her son with her high pitched voice. Aaron ignores her. If he hadn't gave Paddy back his keys, he would be there right now, instead of staying with his mum, the last thing he ever wanted. His mum is banging on about something, while the teen stares at Jackson's name on his mobile.

"AARON! DID YA HEAR ME?" Chas shouts, snapping him out of his daze.

"Do you need to shout?" the teen moans

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No!" he scoffs and gets up from the couch to the kitchen

"I asked, if you've spoken to Jackson yet"

"No, I haven't"

"Listen love, I know he should have told ya, but I'm sure you would of done the same" Chas had a point, if Jackson got attacked and knew who done it, he would do anything in his power to protect him from it, although. Aaron would end up in jail!

"Mum, just drop it, I'll deal with it"

"You better! That boy loves you to bits! Don't mess it up" Chas puts her hand on her sons shoulder but he just knocks it off.

Aaron is at the bar nursing his pint. He sees Jackson at the corner of his eye. "alright" Jackson greets but the younger man ignores him.

"Look, I ain't going anywhere, so you should at least talk to me"

Aaron leaves his pint and walks into the back room with the builder behind him. Aaron sits at the kitchen table with a face on him that looks like he's been sucking a lemon.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling ya, I really am but I need to know were we stand"

"Jackson, I don't blame ya for not telling me, I get it. I just need space from all of this"

"Space? As you're dumping me?" Jackson now feels a sharp feeling in his throat.

"No! Don't be daft! Just space. Things have been moving quickly and then finding out what actually happened that night, I just need time to thing and deal with it"

"I'm doing this all over again! You either want to be with me and live together or you don't! I'm not getting messed about like last time!" Jackson raised his voice.

"This isn't anything like last time! I love ya, I do. I just need time to clear me head!"

Jackson was too angry to respond. Everything was going so well until he found out Jackson knew who was behind the attack. Many the mechanic is just using that is an excuse to not live with him? But, if that's the case then why agree too in the first place? The builders head was spinning out of control with all these unanswered questions. He leaves the wool pack, with the tears stinging in his eyes.

The brown eyed man is heading back to his new house at Dale Head, when he sees a blonde sitting outside his door. He knew fine well who it was.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat

Ally looks up to see her former best friend. She could tell he wasn't happy to see her "Look, I know I'm not your favourite person at the moment, but I need somewhere to live"

Jackson laughs "Are you being serious? You have pretty much ruined my relationship with Aaron and you think I'm going to welcome you in here with welcome arms?" the builder shouts.

"I'm so sorry about that! He was winding me up, saying that I wasn't good enough to be your mate and I snapped. I'm so sorry Jackson" Ally cries as she follows Jackson into the house.

"What happened to your room at Gennie's?"

"She kicked me out"

The builder laughs again "just because your new best mate Holly has been shipped to London, doesn't mean I'm going to be your new drug pal!"

Ally bursts into tears "I've screwed up so much Jackson, this isn't who i am. I'm going to stop I promise. I just need help"

Jackson was now feeling bad for his friend. He could see it in her eyes that she really wanted to try and change her life style. He agreed to let her stay until she got back on her feet. Is this a good decision? Is Jackson too nice for his own sake? What will Aaron feel about this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this this story. So please review, would love to know what you think :) It's been a week since the last chapter ended.**

Aaron is working in the garage today, it's a wet Tuesday morning. He watches his boyfriend and his Junkie mate get into a taxi. After Aaron told the builder he wanted space, he didn't think that mean him not talking to the mechanic at all. Even when we heard about Ally moving into Dale Head, rage came over him and demanded Jackson to tell him what was going on. But the brown eyed man said nothing. He just stated that he asked for space and that he's giving him that. That was less an a week ago and they haven't talked since. Aaron was missing him, badly. He felt like an idiot shutting him out, yet again. All he wanted was to be in the builders arms, the way it use to be. He still didn't trust Ally. He felt like she was just using Jackson for a place to live and money to get her next fix, which he hated. The thought of someone treating Jackson like that made his blood boil.

That afternoon, the teen headed into the café. He saw Hazel sitting in a booth herself. He invited himself to sit down across from her. Hazel smiled and then realized that this wasn't a social call.

"What can do you for?" she smiled

"It's about Ally" he begins to speak

"Oh let it go, will ya!" Hazel moans

"No, I won't let it go. There must be a reason why she's living with him!"

"because maybe she has nowhere else to go?"

"I'm just worried about him" sadness now in Aaron's blue eyes

"He's a smart lad, he ain't going to do anything stupid, he's helping her"

"Helping her how?"

"You need to talk to him"

"like he'll let me" Aaron moans

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"I know" Aaron sighs. He knew it was his fault. He over reacted with Jackson keeping the Liam thing from him. He did want space to think about stuff. But he was just being an idiot as always.

Ally and Jackson get out the cab, heading towards the door, when they hear someone shouting the builders name, he knew fine well who it was. They both turn round to see Aaron running towards them.

"What is it Aaron?" Jackson asks with a sad impression.

"Can we talk?" he stares at Ally to take the hint.

"I'll get tea started" she states and heads in.

"Well?" Jackson asks.

"I'm sorry, I've been an idiot yet again. I miss ya" he looks into Jackson's beautiful brown eyes.

"I miss you too" the builder half smiles.

"so, can we go back to being us again?"

"Yeah" the older man gives in. he was always a sucker for Aaron.

"I'll move the rest of my stuff in tomorrow"

"Aaron, things have changed. Ally is living her now and I know how you feel about her"

"I'm sure Gennie will be fine her moving back"

"She can't"

"Why not?" the teen demanded.

"When Ally asked to move in here, it was because she wanted me to help her get clean"

"Oh right"

"Yeah, we've been going to meetings and the doctors three times a week. She needs to be here right now. And I know how you feel about her"

"Jackson, you are an amazing bloke! But you can't do it by yourself. I want to help"

"really? You want to move in with Ally?" Jackson was surprised to be hearing this.

"No, I want to move in with you, but I know she's your mate and I want to help"

Jackson is over whelmed with what Aaron just said. He pulls Aaron in to his body to hug him and gently kisses him on the lips.

After the boys have made up. The builder tells Ally that Aaron will be living with them. She and Aaron have never got onto to the best start. But she knows how much her best mate loves him. She decides to cook her best curry for dinner to celebrate.

Is the mechanic going to regret this? Will him and Ally finally get on? Or will this be a total disaster?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – hey guys! I really hope you are enjoying this this story. So please review, would love to know what you think :) **

Aaron wakes up to the sound of Ally vomiting in the bathroom. It's been the tired day in a row. The doctor told her it's what to expect coming off hard drugs. He moans at the sounds coming from the toilet and gets up, he looks at Jackson fast asleep. How can he sleep through that noise? He grabs his ciggys and heads downstairs. As he takes another drag, he stares at the darkness of the village and the emptiness of it. He has never seen the village so quiet. Once he's done smoking, he heads back inside and puts the kettle on. He hears Ally coming down. She apologizes for waking him up yet again. They sit in silence drinking their teas and both head back up stairs to bed.

The mechanic finally wakes back up at 11am. He can hear singing from downstairs and the smell of bacon. Did he wake up in smitty cottage? He enters the kitchen to find Jackson singing is lungs out to a song on the radio. Aaron rolls his eyes.

"If you end up like paddy, I'm moving out!" he jokes

Jackson smiles and leans over to give the teen a morning kiss hello.

"Thought I'd make us a fry up" Jackson beams.

"Why you being so nice?"

"I'm always nice!" the builder grins showing his teeth

"True, but more than usual this morning, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe because my dad is coming over in half an hour!"

"Y'what?" Aaron shouts.

"I know, but he just phoned and he's not seen the place since I moved in. it will be fine" Jackson stares at his lover with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Aaron sighs.

"Morning" Ally yawns as she enters the kitchen.

"God, you look terrible" Jackson states.

"Oh, thanks" the blonde says sarcastic.

"You sure your ok?" the builder asks in concern

"Yeah, just side affects. Got a check up later. You still coming with me?"

"Of course!" Jackson smiles and pecks the blonde on the cheek. Much to Aaron's disgust.

Jerry is sitting in the living room, eyeing up the place. You have to hand it to him, he really is making an effort. He's even being nice to Aaron! The red headed man mentioned he had three tickets to a football match this coming weekend and would love it if the boys could come. Aaron couldn't believe it, he actually got invited to this one. Jerry was still Jerry though, he still gave little remarks about Aaron being a 'Chav' but he was trying his best to be pleasant. He even suggested the next time he comes by he will bring Joshua, Jackson's half brother with him. It's about time they got to know one another.

After Jerry left, Aaron decided to head to the pub to see his mum, he hasn't seen much of her since he moved in at Dale Head. He sat at the bar and ordered a pint.

"You alright, love?" his mother asks.

"Yeah" but something was bothering him. "mum, do you think dad still lives at my old house?"

"Don't have a clue, why?" Chas now curious.

"I don't know, just seeing Jackson getting on well with Jerry, thought it was time to patch things up with dad"

"Oh love, I don't know. Things weren't good between you two the last time"

"That was four years ago though! I'm not that lad any more"

"I know that, but what happened with you and Sandra"

"Yeah, I get it" Aaron now feeling irritated. But if Jackson can make up with his dad, why can't he?

Aaron is about to order his next pint when Jackson comes running in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aaron asks

"Me mum. She's pulled a mussel in her neck, she can barely move. Need to take her to A&E"

"What happened?" Chas asks.

"Trust me, you don't want to know!"

Aaron and Chas look at one another in disgust. Knowing it was caused by something sexual.

"I was wondering if you could take Ally to the doctors? She doesn't want to go alone"

Aaron moaned at the thought but he knew it was important to his boyfriend. With a deep sigh, he agreed.

Aaron and Ally are sitting in the waiting room at the doctors. They are both in silence. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, I know this is the last place you want to be" Ally whispered.

"It's fine"

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but believe me when I say, I love Jackson. I would never hurt him in anyway. He has helped me with so much" Ally's tone broke. The mechanic could see tears in her eyes.

"I know, it's ok. He loves you too" Aaron places his hand on the blondes to comfort him. He was starting to warm to her.

Jackson enters Dale Head to find Aaron and Ally sitting on the couch. Aaron has his hands over his face and Ally is crying.

"What's going on?" Jackson asks with a worrying tone in his voice.

"You sit down first mate" Aaron stares at his boyfriend.

Jackson's face is now in panic. He sits down and faces his best friend "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Jackson, I don't know- I can't, I'm pregnant!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Happy Friday everyone! Thank you for your thoughts and feedback. I see a few have asked me to write Aaron's self harm story into this. I agree that it would fit in with where I am going with this. If I do write it in, then be patient, as I would like to build it up and not rush it as I think it would get ruined if I rush it. I'm so happy all of you are enjoying this. So please keep your comments and reviews. Enjoy!**

Jackson is sitting on the couch in the dark, thinking about what had happened this evening. He walked in the door of Dale Head to find a distraught Ally crying her eyes out and a very confused Aaron. The recovering addict told the builder when she and Aaron where at the doctors, they had her blood results, which came back that she was two and a half months pregnant. Ally and Jackson shared glances at one another, which Aaron didn't notice. Shock and horror showed on the builders face. Aaron wanted to know how the hell did it happen, as Ally is a lesbian! She realised that it was a drunken one night stand and it meant nothing. The brown eyed man felt hurt for some reason by her comment. More questions came from Aaron, asking what she is going to do? Is she going to keep it? Jackson finally snapped his boyfriend and told him to shut up and let her think of what has just happened. After Ally went to bed, the boys stayed up, but the builder wasn't in the mood to talk, something clearly was bothering him. Aaron reckoned he was worried in case the stress and pressure will get to the green eyed blonde and start using again. Although Jackson didn't even think about that, until the teen said it. Once Aaron finally went to bed, the builder just stayed downstairs, staring into thin air in the dark. Was he hiding something? Something was definitely up with him.

Aaron entered the kitchen to find Ally sitting at the counter staring into her brew. Aaron wasn't good at talking about this sort of stuff, but he did want to help.

"Morning" he muttered.

"Morning" Ally whispered, her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night.

"How you feeling?"

"Still in shock"

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No" Ally glanced at a sleeping Jackson on the couch "Is he ok?"

Aaron turned round to see his boyfriend sound asleep "Yeah, why wouldn't he?"

"He just seemed a bit shocked last night"

"Yeah, we all were" Aaron sipped on his tea. "still are" he muttered.

Jackson wakes up to see his female room-mate doing the dishes, he asks where Aaron is. She tells him that he's off to work and will pop in for his lunch.

Ally wakes over to her best friend and sits down next to him, but Jackson jumps up away from her, his mind is still over the place.

"So, have you thought much what you're going to do?" his tone seemed cold.

"I don't know, I've just found out. Still trying to take it all in. what do you think?"

"It's not up to me, only you can make that discussion"

Ally and Jackson stare at one another and with a second glance at the builder, the blonde heads up stairs.

Hazel is in her night-gown at Talls Tree Cottage. She is moaning at the banging of the door "alright, alright, I hear ya!" she shouts. She is surprised to see her son standing in the door frame, his whole body is shaking and he just can't fight the tears any more and breaks down.

"Darling, what's wrong?" his mother asks with concern in her voice. She leads her son to the living room and they both sit on the couch.

"I've messed up mum, big time" the builder sobs.

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"I can't, I can't tell you!"

"don't be daft! You can tell me anything, you know that" Hazel stares at her son with a sad look on her face. She hates seeing her son like this.

"Last night, we found out Ally is two and a half months pregnant"

"Y'what?" Hazel shouts in shock. "but, I though she's a lesbian?"

"she is"

"Blimey" Hazel was lost for words "who's the father?"

Jackson doesn't say anything, he just gives his mum a look until she gets it

"No! Jackson! No!" she crys out.

"I don't know what I'm going to do mum!"

"Does Aaron know this?"

"He knows she's pregnant, he doesn't know that I'm-" the builder couldn't even finish, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"How could you be so stupid? You're gay! You don't sleep with girls!" Hazel was confused

"It was a one off, a stupid drunken one night stand"

"My god Jackson!" Hazel couldn't believe this. "what is she going to do?" she had to ask.

"She doesn't know yet, she's in shock just as I am" Jackson turns round to face his mother, tears running down his brown eyes. "Mum, I want to keep it" he can't control it any more and breaks down in hysterical tears. Hazel rocks her son to calm him down, she tells him its going to be ok. She knows how stupid he has been, but he is her son and she will stand by him no matter what.

Jackson enters Dale Head to find Ally packing her clothes in to a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" he asks in panic.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want me here now, because-"

Jackson cuts her off and grabs the clothes out her hand "I admit, this is one messed up situation but I would never kick you out or leave you alone in all this! This is both our mess"

Ally hugs Jackson as tight as she can. The builder knows what is going to happen next, he will have to tell Aaron and he knows that it will be over for good this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey Everyone! Hope you all had a good weekend! Thank you for all the reviews and your suggestions. Means a lot to me. So keep them up! (THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT I UPLOADED OLD CHAPTERS LOL. I'M SORRY FOR THIS. NOT ENOUGH COFFEE THIS MORNING. THE RIGHT CHAPTERS ARE NOW UP. I'M REALLY SORRY AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE RIGHT ONES LOL.**

It's been three days since Jackson confessed to his mum, that he's the father of Ally's baby! The builder stares at his morning tea, thinking how he's going to tell Aaron. The brown eyed man feels sick even thinking about it. But he has to know! His mind goes back to that night. It was the night the tree of them went out to bar west. Ally invited herself to stay at Dale View with the boys, but Aaron decided to go back to Paddy's. They were lying in bed talking a load of rubbish, until the blonde female asks if Jackson has ever been with a girl. The builder replies with a no, he's always known he was gay. Ally also confessed that she has never been with a man. With lots of giggles and more talk on the subject, one thing lead to another, and before you knew it, they were kissing! Jackson felt awful about that night and wanted to tell his boyfriend, but didn't want to lose him either. Ally promised she wouldn't say anything and it was just a drunken mistake. It didn't mean anything, but did it?

Jackson knocks out of his daze when he hears Aaron coming down the stairs. The mechanic greets him, but the builder can barely look at him, guilt over powering him. He has to tell him!

"Aaron, could you still down for a minute" Jackson asks.

"What's up?" Aaron sits down nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you, look—" The builder freezes as he sees Ally coming down.

"Morning" Aaron greets.

"Good! You're sitting down! I need to tell you something" she stares directly into Jacksons eyes.

"Go on" Aaron moans

"I've decided to keep the baby" the blonde beams a smile nervously.

"Y'what?" Aaron shouts. He turns round to see Jacksons response. But the builder is only ready on his feet hugging the female.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Hold on a sec! Ally, are you this is what you want, I mean this is a baby we're talking about here! And you're just off the drugs!"

Ally's face is now in horror "Jackson! I was using when I was pregnant! The baby!" she begins to cry.

"It's alright! We will book an emergency appointment and see if everything is ok" the builder hugs Ally once more. Aaron just stands there rolling his eyes.

Aaron is in the wool pack. He heads to the bar and asks his mum if she has a minute to talk. Chas was shocked that her son wanted a chat with her. She quickly poured a customers drink and headed into the back with her teen son.

After the coffees are made, the barmaid sits down and hands the brew to her son "So, what can I do for ya?" she asks.

"I need some advice" Aaron's voice was rough. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"oh, oh right! I'll do my best" Chas smiles. She was over the moon that her son came to her.

"It's Ally mum, she's up the duff!"

"Y'what?" Chas' mouth was wide open "but she's gay?" she shouts louder than it was meant too

"believe me, I was shocked as you!"

"so, what is she going to do?"

"She's keeping it! I don't think that's a good idea, I mean she's just got sober. What if the stress gets to her!"

"That's up to her love, believe me. If she really wants this baby, she will find away!" Chas puts her hand on top of her sons. She couldn't believe how concerned Aaron was. He sure was growing up.

After work, the mechanic heads home. He opens the door to see Ally and Jackson sitting on the couch staring at a bit of paper.

"How did it go?" Aaron asks.

"The baby is fine!" Ally beams with excitement. She runs to Aaron and shows him the scan photo. The teen just nods. He didn't know what to say. Ally offers to take the boys out for dinner to celebrate. But they decided to order it in. the blonde runs to the shop to get a few things.

"This is mad" the mechanic states as Ally leaves.

"What ya mean?" Jackson asks

"How is she going to cope with a baby?"

"I'll help her"

"Yeah, I know you would, but I mean when she moves out of here with the baby and she's alone with it! Will she cope then?" Worry now on the teens voice.

"That won't be a problem"

"and how do you know that?"

"Cause she will be living here with the baby" Jackson's voice was almost a whisper.

"Y'what?" Aaron now angry "Jackson! I know she's a mate, but this ain't our problem! She can't live with us with a baby!"

"Aaron, don't ok! She has nowhere else to go, she needs to be here!"

"I'm sure we can help her find a place in Hotton, which will have more space"

"No! She's staying here!" Jackson's voice was now louder

"Why? I mean I know she's your mate and you want to help her, but why would you want a screaming baby living with us?" Aaron was now confused

Jackson could feel the words building up, he couldn't take it any more "BECAUSE IT'S MINE!"

Aaron stood there frozen "what?"

"The baby! I'm the dad" Tears running down the builders face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

Aaron is lying in bed in the spare room at the pub. His eyes are heavy and red from all the crying. His mind goes back to yesterday when his boyfriend told him that he was the father of Ally's baby. Rage was in the teens eyes, asking the builder what the hell is he talking about. Jackson told him everything. He told him about the night they slept together and the start of all this mess. Aaron blamed himself, if he didn't go home that night, none of this would have happened and he and Jackson would be still together, happy. Once Ally came back, it all kicked off. The mechanic was inches from the blondes face, telling her it was all her fault and knew for the minute he met her, she was trouble! Jackson had pull the hot headed Aaron away from Ally, resulting in Jackson getting punched in the eye. Aaron quickly regretted it and tried to make sure Jackson was ok. But Ally kicked him out. Kicked out of his own house! Aaron was shaking. His head fried with what just happened. His heat was aching. He walked into the wool pack where he saw his mum pouring pints behind the counter. Chas looked at her son and saw the state he was in, tears running down his face and him shaking with despair. She quickly took him into the back and tried to calm him down. She begged him to tell her what was wrong, but the teen couldn't speak. She got a bottle of whisky from the cellar and poured him a glass. Aaron downed the half glass, he felt a bit calmer, but he was still shaking. He finally told his mother what was going on. Chas went mental. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" she shouted, but Aaron stopped her. He couldn't believe this was happening. His whole world was coming to an end, his world being Jackson.

Aaron could hear voices from downstairs. One was his mum. Shouting and telling the person to leave. He jumped out the bed quickly as he thought it could be Jackson. Once he got to the living room. Disappointment showed on his face. It was Hazel.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry love" Hazel looked at the teen. Hurt in her eyes to see him like this.

"Right, you saw him! Now you can go!" Chas shouts.

"Mum! No. I want her to stay" Aaron cries out.

Chas was confused why her son would want the mother of his ex here. But she did what he asked. The three of them sat down. Aaron wasn't talking though, was mostly Chas and Hazel. The larger women explained, how angry she was with Jackson but he was still her son and she loves him. She told Aaron how much Jackson was sorry and he is having a bad time as well. Chas tried to bite her tongue. He was the one that caused it all. After Hazel left, Chas suggested that maybe Aaron should get away for a bit, she has some money put by and it might take his mind off a few things, but Aaron refused.

Aaron headed to work, his mum told him to have the day off as it's not wise to be working so close to Jackson at the moment. He explained he has too, work is all he has left right now.

The teen is working on a car when he sees Jackson getting out of his work van. His heart now pounding of pain. Jackson stares at his ex lover with hurt in his eyes. He walked into his home. Aaron follows him.

"So is that it? Just going to ignore each other from now on?" Aaron spat.

"Aaron, I don't know what else to say, I've messed up, big time! I wrecked the best thing to ever happen to me! I hare myself, for what I've done, for hurting you. It kills me" Jackson's brown eyes are now filled with tears.

"In time, maybe we can work this out" As much as Aaron was in pain and a part of him hated Jackson, he still loved him and didn't want to lose him.

"Do you really believe that? Because I don't. You will always hate me for what I have done. Every time you see Ally or the baby, it will just remind you what I done to you and I can't go through that, I can't hurt you again. I love you so much! And I don't deserve it, I don't deserve your love"

Tears now running down Aaron's face. He had to get out there! The mechanic runs out of Dale Head. Pain and anger building up. He runs to the back of the house. His breathing heavy. He can't take the pain and the anger any more and punches the hard stone building. The sharp pain stings his hand. Blood running down, Aaron stares at it, as much as his hand is throbbing, Aaron can't help but feel relief from it. He felt a lot better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

Aaron is sitting at the kitchen table at the wool pack. He just had a visit from Paddy asking why he hasn't moved back to Smitty Cottage with him. The mechanic explained that he wanted to stay here with his mum, things were getting better between them and he liked having her around. The vet was sad that Aaron didn't think of him first when he split from Jackson, but he could understand that he wanted to be with his mum. Talk started going about the village. Pretty much everyone knew about the break up of the boys and Ally's pregnancy. But no one knew who the father was apart from Hazel and Chas. Chas walks into the room and spots the bruised bloody hand of Aaron's. She asks him what happened and he tells her, he just got angry and punched a wall. It looked terrible. His mum got the bandages and dressed his hand, telling him that isn't the answer, even though the barmaid was tempted to kill the both of them.

Aaron is in the café, listening to the local gossip, which so happened to be about him. Hazel defended the teen and told Betty that it was none of her business. The loud women went over to his table and poured him a few cup of coffee.

"I ain't a charity" Aaron hissed and pushed the coffee mug away.

"I know that! I just thought you needed another cup" Hazel sat down across from him.

"How is he?" the mechanic couldn't help it. He still loved him.

"a mess! But it's his own fault and he knows that"

"I just don't get it Hazel, he's gay! Why would he sleep with her?" Aaron tried to fight the tears burning in his eyes.

"You would need to ask him that love, I don't have a clue" Hazel gives Aaron sympathy smile. She became so fond of the blue eyed teen, she felt like he was her second son and hated seeing him in pain.

Jackson walks into the pub and heads to the bar. All eyes are on him. He can hear the whispers. He tries to ignore them and is about to order his pint, when he sees Chas coming towards him.

"You ain't welcome in here" Chas states through gritted teeth.

"Chas, I don't want any trouble, just came in here for a pint"

"Fine" Chas picks up Paddy's pint and pours it all over the builder "NOW GET IT OUT!" She shouts. The whole pub is now staring at them both. Jackson heads out the wool pack, drenched in lager. Aaron runs towards the soaked man.

"What the hell happened to you?" the teen demands.

"your mum happened" Jackson spat out "it's fine, I deserve it" Jackson stars into Aaron's blue eyes, his heart now aching. The builder sighs and walks towards Dale Head,

Aaron is livid. He marches into the pub and demands to talk to his mum in private.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouts

"He's lucky it was only a pint I poured on him!"

"Mum, I told you to but out of it!"

"He needs to be punished for what he's done to you! Coming in ere, acting like nothing has happened! Makes me sick!" Chas screams.

Aaron can't take it any more and runs up to his room. He slams the door in anger. He stares at his bruised banged hand and presses his fingers on the wound. He presses on it too hard, blood starts to pour out. This made him feel better, more calm.

Jackson slams the door of Dale Head. Ally can see the builder wet and reaking of booze.

"what happened?" she asks in concern.

"What ya think happened?" the builder snaps "did you honestly think once Aaron found out everything was going to be hunky dory? Think again!"

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Jackson!"

Jackson's face was more soft now "look, we are both in this mess. I just want Aaron back" Jackson sobs.

"Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No! It will just make it worse. Anyway it's over. I couldn't bring Aaron into all this! It's not fair on him, he deserves better"

"Oi, you are a great man! You are one of a kind! Don't bring yourself down like that! Yes, we fucked up but something great is coming out of all this and I just know you'll be a great dad" Ally smiles and hugs her best friend to comfort him.

Jackson opens his door to find his father, Jerry covered in football stuff! _Crap!_ The builder forgot.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was murder. You two ready" Jerry smiles.

"Dad, sorry. I've forgot all about the game. Something came up"

Jerry huffs and walks into the living room, he sits down and waits for Jackson to explain why he's missing the football.

Aaron walks out the pub, dumping the rubbish bags into the skip, he can't help but stare at Jackson's house. He spots Jerry leaving the house and jumps into his car. He knew right away that the builder would have filled his dad in on what has happened. Bet he is thrilled! Aaron thought to himself in disgust. Would things ever get better for the boys? Or is this it, is it finally over between the two? Aaron gives Dale Head another glance and heads back to the pub.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter for today, I will update more tomorrow. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm go glad how much you are enjoying this! Please keep them up. This chapter starts a week after the last one finished. Enjoy!**

Aaron was sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed, taking in the pain of the sharp razor blade that is cutting through his skin. After the first couple of times of hurting himself, Aaron realized how much it was helping. It will helping with the break up between him and Jackson, it helped the pain Ally has caused and it was helping with the fact Jackson had cheated on him. He knew no one would understand this. He needed this, it was the only thing that made him feel, Alive.

He heard is mum talking to Hazel, the barmaid made it clear she didn't want the loud mouth women here, but Hazel wouldn't give up. The mechanic quickly put a t-shirt on to cover the cut he has made on his stomach. Once he jumps downstairs, he stops Hazel from leaving and tells her to go into the living room. Chas tries to but in, but her son made it clear to but out! Hazel has been doing this all week, checking in on Aaron, making sure he was ok, although it was clear he wasn't. The young lad has stopped taking hair of himself, letting his hair grow out and is almost has a full on beard!

"Is there any chance of you two getting through this?" she asks.

"I don't know. Jackson is right, everything I see _her_ and when I see that b-" Aaron couldn't finish the word. "It will remind me of everything"

"ok, I get it. You are hurt. I would be too, but you two love each other, he loves you more than anything, believe me, he just needs to get his head out his arse"

Aaron didn't respond, if Jackson loved him so much, why did he cheat? Why not try to work this mess out? Instead of shutting each other out.

The mechanic finds himself outside Dale Head, he bangs on the door for the second time, hoping Ally doesn't answer. The door opens and Aaron is happy to see Jackson, although the builder was looking a bit rough. His short curly hair now resembles an afro! And his stubble beard is now a full bushy one, he looked as bad as Aaron! The builder lets his ex-boyfriend into his home, he sees Aaron looking around the place.

"She ain't here" Jackson states.

"Oh right" Aaron now feeling awkward

"What can I do for you?"

"Jackson! Don't you think this is all stupid? I know you don't want me involved in this, but haven't you realized I already am? Instead of us actually sitting down and talking about what happened, we do what we always do! I'm willing to give this a try, one step at a time, if you are?"

Jackson can't believe what he's hearing, when did Aaron become the mature one? "Aaron, I'm so sorry for what I have done to you, I miss you so much! And I know we should of discussed things first before deciding it was over. But I don't want you to drag you into all this,, you are way too young to be involved with someone who had a kid"

"But isn't that up to me?" I'm sick of everyone telling me I'm young for this and telling me how to think and act! I have my own mind, believe it or not. I'm not saying it's not going to be hard, because it is, especially since _she's_ involved but I want you and you only" Aaron smiles.

"I've been such a dick! Not considering you in any of this! We are partners, that's what we are suppose to do"

"one step at a time yeah?"

"Yeah" Jackson smiles.

Ally enters the home, to find Aaron making tea in the kitchen, the blonde now confused.

"What's going on?" she asks.

Jackson walks towards her "Aaron and I have talked and we are going to try and give this a go. It will be a while before things get to were it was, but I'm willing to do anything for him" Jackson beams

"Oh right" Ally is stunned "That's great news, is he moving in?" she asks.

"Not yet no, but once we feel ready, I don't see why not" Aaron answers her question.

After Aaron leaves, Ally walks into the kitchen to talk to Jackson.

"J? Do you think it will be a good idea for Aaron to move back in? I mean, once the Baby comes, they won't be much room" Ally states.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was thinking, maybe you should get your own place, I will help you find one of course, that way you have your own space with the baby and he/she can stay here any time you like, what you think?"

Ally wasn't happy at this turn of events. She wants her and Jackson to be a family. This is not what she had in mind!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Morning guys! How you all doing? Thanks for the reviews:) so glad you're enjoying this! Enjoy!**

It's been a week since the boys decided to take things slow. They went to the pictures a few times and went to a comedy club. Tonight they are heading to an Indian restaurant. Aaron was feeling nervous about tonight, he's been dying to kiss the builder since they agreed to make it work, but he doesn't want to rush things. The mechanic takes his top off and stars at the scars on his body. How is he going to explain himself if him and Jackson get closer? He prayed that they would clear up! The teen hasn't hurt himself since last week. Things have been ok for him. He puts on his plain white shirt and prays himself with after-shave. He tries to leave the pub without his mother noticing, he failed.

"oh, you look nice! Where ya off to?" Chas smiles

"Just going out" Aaron was trying to be vague

"seeing Adam?"

"uh, yeah"

"Liar! Cause he was in here about twenty minutes ago saying he has a hot date with Mia" Chas stars at her son wanting to know what's going on

"mum, I'm just going out"

"do you have a new fella?" Chas' eyes lit up.

Aaron didn't answer her. He left the pub leaving his mum guessing who it could be. He didn't want to keep things from here, but he knows what she is like.

Jackson grabs his leather jacket and makes sure he has his wallet. Ally is in the living room, with a stroppy look on her face. Things at Dale Head have been quiet. Since Jackson announced it would be better for the blonde to move into her own place as it could be very crowed with the four of them. Ally didn't agree with this! She only agreed to keep the baby as she knew it would have a proper home and a mum and dad to be there for it. She didn't like the thought of a broken home. But wasn't it already broken? It's not like they are together in that way, surely she must know that! The builder promised her he would help her at looking at flats tomorrow. She couldn't understand why he was rushing this. The front door knocked. The green eyed female could tell Jackson was nervous and excited at the same time. She gave him a smile and told him to have fun.

The meal went well. The boys talked about the holiday the went together and other silly things. Aaron suggested they should go back to Lanzarote. Jackson beamed a smile thinking about it. The builder walked Aaron at the back of the pub, in case anyone saw them. Jackson stared into those blue eyes, he had a flash back about the first time they kissed. It was outside bar-west and Aaron was nervous as hell. The older man smirked at the thought. He placed his hand on Aaron's cheek. The mechanic stared into the brown eyes. His heart was racing. Jackson slowly leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss. The kiss was tender and soft. The boys quickly stooped what they were doing when they head someone behind them. Aaron knew who it was before he even turned round. Chas stared at both of them in sheer anger! She told Aaron to come in right away, she needs a word with him!

Aaron quickly gives Jackson another peck on the lips and heads into the back of the pub. Chas is standing there with flames in her eyes.

"what the flaming hell is going on?" she shouts in her high pitched voice.

"we decided to work things out"

"oh have ya? Have ya forgot what he has done to you?"

"mum"

"have ya?" she shouts again

"No! I haven't! But I love him and I can't bare to be without him! All this terrifies me mum! The fact in 7 months he's going to be walking about in the village with a baby! And I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be a parent!" Aaron breaks down in tears. Chas could tell he's been thinking a lot about this.

Chas sighs and tells her son to sit down while she makes them a brew. Once they are ready, she sits down next to him.

"Listen love, if you love Jackson and want to be together, then you have to get ready and be preprepared for what's coming. There's going to be a little baby in his life and you need to make up your mind if you want to be part of that/ god! You're only 19! you are far too young for all this and I I could kill you for lying to me! But I get it. I was the same as you. Never listened to anyone, if I wanted to be with a lad, I would be with him" Chas takes a sip of her tea "but you have to talk to Jackson about this, communication"

Aaron nods in agreeing with his mum. He had no idea were that all came from, he wasn't even aware he was thinking that! Aaron heads up to his room. All he can think about was what he said to his mum, is fears on how he would cope with Jackson being a dad and Ally being there all the time. He knew they wouldn't work if she was always there. His head on burning with the many thought running around in there. He couldn't take the stress and the pain of losing Jackson for good. He stares at the razor blade in his desk drawer. He picks it up and takes off his shirt. After the third cut, he felt better, relaxed, calm.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

The boys are sitting in the living room at Dale Head. Aaron decided to come clean and tell his boyfriend what he has been feeling. He tells him, he isn't sure if he's ready to be a parent or have that responsibility of being with someone who is. He tells him that it's going to be a nightmare with Ally. That she will always make an excuse to come round or decided to take the baby away cause Aaron is there. Jackson told him that the blonde would never do that, but the fear of it was fresh in his mind. Jackson explains why he was being the way he was being. He told him, that he never thought in a million years he would have a chance to be a father, but it's something that he's always wanted. When he was a bit older, of course. He told Aaron that all he wants is to be a good father to his child, the kind of father, his own dad wasn't. And by pushing Aaron away, he thought his child should come first. But now he sees, that he wants Aaron to be part of, apart of everything in his life. A true partnership. But he does understand were Aaron is coming from. The builder also has doubts. Thinking if he's too young to raise a child and of course what Aaron feels about it. The mechanic tells him that he wants to be with him, always. But just isn't sure if he wants to be a step-dad. Jackson makes it clear, if he wants to be part of the baby's life, he wouldn't just be a step-dad. He will be a dad to the kid also. Aaron liked the idea of bringing up the child with Jackson. But the biggest problem was Ally. The builder understood where he was coming from and Aaron should really think what is what he wants and Jackson would be with him 100% no matter what he wants.

The boys feel a lot better after the talk they had. Chas was right, it does feel better once you actually talk about what you are feeling.

Aaron heads back to work. He gives Jackson a small peck on the lips and heads out the door. The builder is in the kitchen when the door opens. Ally walks in and places the shopping bags on the counter. She can tell there's something up, with the huge smile on the builders face.

"What's going on with you?" she asks.

"what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe the huge smile on your face?" she laughs

"Aaron was round, we finally opened up on how we feel"

"oh, what did you talk about?"

"Just about us and talked about if he's ready for being a parent"

Ally can't hold in her anger "what do you mean, him being a parent? He isn't this baby's dad, you are"

"I know that, but Aaron is part of my life Ally, and if he wants to, he will be apart of this baby"

"and what about me?"

"Ally, you're the baby's mum, there's no doubt in that! But you knew Aaron was my boyfriend. I can't have him not in my life"

"What if he makes you chose? The baby or him?"

"Aaron wouldn't do that, he knows how much I want to be a dad. He respect it and I should respect his dissensions too"

Ally didn't know what else to say. She has to face facts that Aaron is a part of this now.

Aaron walks into the lounge of the pub. He kicks off his boots, Diane isn't best pleased and tells him to shift them. He moans under his breath and heads up stairs. After his shower, he quickly goes into his room, so no-one can see him. He gets the fright of his life when he sees Jackson standing there. At first the builder beams a smile to greet his boyfriend, but soon the smile fades. He walks towards the mechanic and pulls down the towel that is wrapped found Aaron's body. His face is in horror when he sees the scars all over his stomach.

"What the hell is this?" Jackson demanded.

"Jackson-" but Aaron couldn't explain. He was lost for words.

Tears now running down the builders cheek "this is all my fault, isn't it?"

"No, it's not"

"It started after I told you about Ally, didn't it?"

Aaron couldn't speak, he was in shock that he has been finally found out. The mechanic just nodded.

Jackson sobbed while sitting on the teens bed. He couldn't believe it. He was to blame for all this! The builder felt sick. Aaron sat down next to him and put his arm round him.

"So, I've made you suicidal?" Jackson sobs

"what? No! It wasn't about wanting to die! It just, helped me! When things got too much for me I would, you know and I would feel better after it. It's not all about you, it's everything!"

I'm so sorry Aaron" The builder burst out in hysterical crying. He hated himself for what he has done to the love of his life.

The builder puts both of his hands on Aaron's face and leans in so both of their lips are nearly touching. "I promise things will get better! I promise!" Jackson whispers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

It's been over a week since Jackson fond out about his boyfriend's self harm. He wanted to tell Chas what was going on, but Aaron asked him to promise he wouldn't. Jackson agreed, only if Aaron goes to get help. Aaron made a face at the thought of going to see a shrink! But the builder finally convinced him once he said he will go with him. The first session was tough for the mechanic. The Dr wanted him to talk about his childhood and what his relationship is like with his mother and father. The teen started to feel angry at the thought of talking about his dad. The man raised him up on his own. They were never apart. Until he got his new wife pregnant. And everything started to change. He admitted he was jealous at the bond Jackson now has with his dad, but it wasn't always like that, Jackson explained. It was the day of the second session and the therapist wanted to talk about the boys relationship. Aaron could see the look on the women's face when he told her the lads history. But explained to her why he was like that.

The boys decided to go get a coffee after the session. He hated to admit it, even though it was only the second session, he felt a lot better. Jackson and him felt a lot more closer these days as the were both being honest about their feelings. Jackson suggested they should a night in together, a few cans, some telly and a take away. Just the two of them. The mechanic smiled at the thought.

Jackson walks into his home at Dale Head. He sees Ally sitting at the kitchen counter reading a magazine. He sighed to himself. It's nearly been three weeks since the builder asked her it would be better for her to get her own place. But nothing has changed. He decided to try again.

"Hey, any luck on finding a flat?" he asks friendly.

"Ugh, don't get me started, the ones I've looked at are all dumps and you know I can't afford anything around here"

"how about I come with you next time? There's a flat for rent near my old place in Hotton. Only a 20 minute drive from here"

"Hmm" Ally nodded. But she didn't seem to keen.

"Listen, Aaron is coming over here tonight, is there any chance that you would-"

"Get out of the way? I get it. No problem" the blonde sounds bitter,

Aaron walks into the builders home, with a huge smile on his face. The whole room is lit with candles and the Chinese food is all on plates instead of the containers, like the way they normally eat from. The cans are even been poured into large pint glasses. Normally the grumpy teen would roll his eyes at this sort of thing, but he couldn't hide it. He was so happy.

After the meal. The boys head to the couch to watch one of the films Jackson picked out. It was an action thriller film, he knew Aaron loved those type of films. Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend. What he done tonight, reminded him of the old Jackson. The gentle, kind and honest boy he fell in love with. He leaned his body into the builder, so his head was placing on his shoulder. Jackson slightly bent down to kiss Aaron's forehead. It was total bliss.

By the time the third film was one, they weren't really interested in it. The therapist said it wasn't a good idea for the boys to be intimate the now, as there is still a lot of issues to be solved. But they couldn't contain themselves. It has been ages since the boys were this close. Aaron found himself on top of the builder. Kissing his neck and gently biting his earlobe. He could feel the heat rising all over his body. He quickly gets up and grabs Jackson's hand, pulling him towards the stairs.

Aaron woke up that morning, he turned round to see Jackson lying beside him. Happiness showed on his face. He went to the window and lit a ciggy. He looked out at the rainy village, to see Ally stumbling out a cab. Rage now in his eyes. He quickly stubs the cig out and puts on his boxers.

Ally jumps at the sight of seeing Aaron jump down the stairs.

"Jesus! Ya trying to kill me" she says while slurring her words.

"Are you? Or more to the point, you trying to kill ya baby?"

"what ya on about?"

"Ally, you're bloody trollied!" Aaron snaps.

"I only had a few!" she states.

"you shouldn't be having any! Wait till Jackson find out" he rubs his head, trying to think.

"No! You can't tell him! Please don't" the blonde cries.

"I have to, I'm sorry. We don't keep things from each other any more"

"Good for you!" she snaps

"eh?" Aaron now confused with the change of attitude.

"Why did you think I got smashed tonight, eh? Because that's it! You and Jackson are all lovely dovey again and I'm getting kicked out and raising this baby on me own!" she sobs

"Are you stupid or something? Jackson already adores this baby and it's not even born yet! There's no way in hell you are raising this baby on your own and deep down you know that!"

"but what about me? You three will have your happy little family and I'll be left out in the cold!"

"Listen to yourself! You are talking daft!"

Aaron tells her to go get changed and clean up. He's going to wake Jackson up and the three of them will go to the hospital to make sure the baby is ok! The builder was bloody fuming with Ally. Shouting at her. Telling her if something happens to the baby he will never forgive her!

The three of them are sitting in a small room in the maternity ward. The nurse stated that the baby should be fine but a scan to make sure everything is ok. Ally is lying on the bed and the two boys are sitting next to her. Funnily enough Aaron seemed more nervous than Jackson did. He didn't admit it but he was praying for everything to be ok

After the hospital the three of them go back to Jackson's and see Hazel running after them!

"What's going on? Been trying to call ya! Saw you rushing into a cab at 5am!" Hazel panicked.

"Mum, it's fine. Don't worry about" Jackson tried to calm her down.

"Can I tell her?" Aaron looks at Jackson for approval.

"Tell me what?" Hazel demands..

"Congrats Hazel, you're having a grandson!"

Hazel nearly falls with excitement. Jackson helps her to sit down on the couch. He explained to his mum, that everything is ok with the baby. She was so happy to hear that. Not as much as Aaron was. The mechanic teared up once he saw the baby on the monitor Is he finally coming round on the idea of raising the child with Jackson?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. Sadly this story is coming to an end. The story is jumping up to 5 months. To speed the story up. Don't worry! There will be an updated of what's been going on in the past 5 months. So that's Ally now 8 months pregnant. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and please keep up the reviews. Thanks.**

Five months have passed. Aaron and Jackson are back living together in Dale Head. Aaron is still going to therapy and feels more comfortable going on his own now. His therapist suggested that he should try and contact his father and there is still open wounds in that subject. Jackson offered to go with him, but he had to do this on his own. He stood at the front door. Staring at the old neighbourhood where he once played and where his dad taught him to ride a bike. The reunion didn't go as planned. Gordon sat down next to his wife and pretty much looked at the floor the whole time. Aaron told him everything that is going on his life, but the older man didn't seem to care. Once the mechanic was leaving, Gordon told him he would give him a call soon, but Aaron knew it wasn't true.

Ally found a two bedroom flat in Hotton. Jackson helped with doing the place up. The blonde managed to find a job working in a call centre in the middle of town, she was doing well for herself.

After the scan, Aaron was getting more involved with the baby stuff. He helped Jackson pick out a coat for the spare bedroom at Dale Head. The boys were doing great. Being more honest and telling each other how they felt, instead of hiding it away. Aaron even took Ally to some pregnancy classes! Things changed a lot between the builder and the blonde. Once she realized Aaron wasn't going anywhere, she finally backed off and gave them a chance to the breathe.

Aaron is in the garage. He notices his mum chapping on the door of his home. He stops what he is doing and goes over to her.

"y'alright" he greets the barmaid.

"Hey, love. I just thought I'd do my noisy and have a peak at the nursery as Hazel has already seen it and won't stop banging on about it!" Chas moans.

"I'm busy! Come back round later and see it!"

Chas gives her son a look. She can't believe how far he has come in his life. At first she was weary at the thought of him being in the baby's life. But she could see how serious her son was about it. She was so proud of him.

After work, the mechanic kicks his boots off in the living room, he opens the fridge and takes out a can of lager. He hears Jackson coming in from the front door.

"God! What I told you about having my dinner ready!" The builder mocks.

"Why am I always the women in your jokes?"

Jackson gives his boyfriend a look, that only the teen would get "second thought, don't answer that! He scoffs.

"I was thinking, we only have four weeks left until the baby gets here, why don't we go out tonight and make the most of it?" Jackson winks.

"Yeah, sounds mint. Just let me get showered and changed"

"Want company?" Jackson smirks and chases the mechanic up the stairs.

The lads are in Bar west. They are both sitting at the bar enjoying the pints. At the corner of his eye, Aaron spots Steven walking towards him with a very good looking dark skinned guy.

"Hey you! Not seen you in ages!" Steven greets, ignoring Jackson the whole time.

"y'alright" Aaron smiles awkwardly.

"This is me mate, Ed. He's a rugby player"

"hi" Ed greets shyly.

Aaron just nods. He looks over to Jackson, who clearly isn't interested in this conversation.

"Ed is moving to France to play for this great team. He was telling me he has a mate who is looking for a mechanic to fix racing cars" Steven stated.

Aaron's eyes light up "that's mint. I would love to do that!"

"I know, that's why I think you should give the guy a call!" the green eyed nurse smiled. He nudges Ed to get the guys number. He then hands it to Aaron. "give him a call yeah?" Steven gives the teen one last smile and heads back to his table with Ed.

Aaron sticks the number in his pocket. He thought about calling the guy, but there's no way he would leave Jackson. At the end of the night. The boys are standing outside waiting for a cab. Jackson told him if he really wants that job he should consider it. "I'm sure we could work something out" the builder says with a smile. Just as the lads head into the cab, Jackson's mobile starts ringing. Jackson hangs up the phone in sheer shock.

"Jackson, what is it? What's wrong?" Aaron demanded.

"It's Ally, she's in labour!" Jackson whispers. Still in shock.

They both rush into the labour ward at the hospital. They can see Hazel and bob waiting for them. The loud women tells them where to go and they run as fast as they can. The midwife states that only the father is a loud in the room and the builder tells her that they are both the father and Aaron is coming in no matter what! Aaron is in horror when he sees how much pain Ally is in. he couldn't believe this was happening!

With the final push, the whole room was filled with the sound of a crying baby. Jackson stood there frozen with tears in his eyes. The mechanic held his hand and whispered in his ear "that's our little boy" Jackson smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. The midwife took the new baby boy to get cleaned up. Jackson turned round to Ally, to see how pale she looked. Her eyes kept opening and closing. Aaron quickly went to find a doctor to see what was wrong. Once the doctor came, he told them to wait in the waiting room. Jackson was fuming at first, he never even got a chance to hold his son! The builder got out his seat once the doctor came into the room.

"Are you Jackson Walsh, the father?" the Dr asked.

"Yes, that's me" concern on his face.

"Ally has lost a lot of blood, she has a rare blood type and we are in search of a donor"

"What happens if she doesn't get a donor?"

The doctor doesn't say anything, he just gives Jackson a look, the look told them everything they needed to know.

"We want to see our son, can we?" Jackson asks.

The doctor took the boys into the nursery. Where their little boy laid in the coat. Aaron beamed a smile. "he is so beautiful"

Jackson picks up his new born son and gently gives him a cuddle, he hands the baby to Aaron. The mechanic never knew how much he could love someone until now. His blue eyed sparkled. He gently kisses his sons head and tells him "welcome to the world little man, I'm your daddy!"

**TBC.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. Sadly this story is coming to an end. Hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

Aaron wakes up during the night, to find Jackson rocking the baby to sleep. He smiles at the builder. He was feeling guilty about how happy he was, Ally lost her life not long after giving birth. The doctors couldn't get a blood transfusion in time. Before she died, the blonde wanted to have her final words with Aaron. The mechanic was shocked and confused to why she wanted to talk to him and not Jackson. The blonde made him promise to look after the baby and also Jackson. She confessed that her feelings for Jackson weren't always friendship feelings and that she will always love him but glad he is with Aaron. Her voice was weak and her skin was white. She took a deep breath and whispered "you will be an amazing dad" to Aaron. The blonde then took her last breath and the life came out of her body. The teen couldn't help but cry, he quickly shouted Jackson in, who was in a right state. He will always care for the blonde, just not the way she would have liked. Before the boys could home, Jackson had to fill in loads of paper work. Aaron also had to fill out adoption forms. Once everything was finished, they were ready to go home.

Jackson is in the living room with his mum and Bob, the three of them all crowding the new born. Aaron is making them all a brew when Chas comes bursting in. her eyes fill up in tears when she sees the beautiful little boy in Hazel's arms. Aaron takes her over to see him, love already in her eyes.

"Mum, I would like you to meet AJ Shadrach Walsh" Aaron smiles.

His mum is over-whelmed with the name they have chosen, she was over the moon.

After Chas arrived. The house was now filled with the Dingle Clan. Zach stated that he's going to teach the little how to hunt and he'll be a proper little dingle. Hazel made a face thinking of the thought.

The next morning, they boys were getting ready for Ally's memorial service. It was only a small service. After the funeral. The boys take a walk through the village with little AJ, they sit down on a bench facing the beautiful Yorkshire fields. Aaron faces his boyfriend and asks him if he's ok, he knew he was hurting about the death of AJ's mother. They both were. Aaron started banging on about life being too short and they should make the most of things in life. At that moment, Jackson gets up from the bench and leans down on one knee, the mechanic's face goes bright red.

"what are ya doing ya Muppet?" Aaron moans

"Can you shut up and let me do this?"

Aaron sighs and sits there in silence. Jackson holds Aaron hand. And tells him that he's right, life is too short and he tells him how much he loves him. He promises to love and be with him forever, to always be by his side and that he will never give up on him. Aaron can't help but well up. The builder stares into Aaron's blue eyes, he smiles and asks him "Aaron Livsey, will you Marry me?"

Aaron can help but smile, he pulls Jackson up from the ground and kisses him on the lips "of course I will, ya div" they both laugh and kiss again.

Once they are back in Dale Head, Aaron puts his son down to sleep. Jackson decides to make something nice for dinner to celabrate. As he is looking for the spoons, he notices a bit of paper sticking out, he takes it out and stares at it. It was the phone number of the guy who works with racing cars, who needs a mechanic in france. Jackson spends twenty minutes staring at the paper, waiting for Aaron to come down.

"I thought you were putting dinner on, I'm starving!" the mechanic moans

"I found this" Jackson holds up the paper.

"Jackson, I told ya. I want to be here with you and AJ. Just through it out"

The builder pulls Aaron down to sit at the table. "Weren't we just talking about life being too short? And that we should live our lives?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Look, I think it's time we move on from here, start fresh with AJ and you live your dream"

Aaron's eyes light up "what? You mean the three of us go?"

"yeah, would did you think I meant?" Jackson smirks.

Aaron jumps up from his seat and hugs his future husband tight. "I love you!" he whispers into the builders ear. The boys were over the moon, but one problem, how are they going to explain this one to the mothers?


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

Aaron and Jackson are both in the wool pack, Hazel and Chas have thrown them an engagement party. The mechanic begged them not too s he doesn't want the fuss, but the older women couldn't help themselves. Its been four days since the lads decided to move to france. But they still haven't told anybody! When Aaron phoned the guy about the job, the older man was thrilled as he's heard a lot of great things about the teen. They have four weeks to move over there. And time was running out! They had to tell their mums. But how will they take it? Jackson looks over to his dad holding little AJ. Jerry was over the moon with the little lad, although he wasn't too keen on his middle name. The red haired man blurted out "what kind of name is Shadrach?" not knowing it was the name of Aaron's granddad. He sure found out when Chas snapped at him. Aaron watched his mum dancing away with Bob. He rolled his eyes at the sheer embarrassment of it, but he knew he was going to miss her. He hated the village when he moved here, but he's grown to love it. It's his home.

AJ started to cry, that was Jackson cue to take him home. He told his boyfriend to stay and enjoy it the party. With a peck on the cheek, the builder left. Adam soon joined the chaos. As the night carried on, the whole pub was smashed, a part from Aaron. Zach dingle kept going on about family and the Dingle way. He also mentioned, that he doesn't care if AJ isn't a dingle by blood, he will always be a Dingle no matter what. Aaron just nodded and agreed to keep the old man happy. Aaron froze at the sight of someone standing at the door of the pub. Chas also stopped dancing, anger in her eyes "What the hell ya doing here?" she shouts. The whole pub stops what they are doing and stares.

"I came to see Aaron" the older man spoke.

"Well he don't wanna see ya!" the barmaid spat out.

Aaron stood up and stormed out the pub, he can't be dealing with this. The older man followed him out and shouted his name behind him. The mechanic turned round, facing the man.

"What do you want, dad?" Aaron said annoyed.

"Look, I've been thinking about the last time I saw ya"

"that was three months ago! You clearly didn't want nowt. I got over it!"

"Please Aaron. I'm sorry. I just didn't want all the hassle, like last night"

"I ain't that person any more, I told you that!" Aaron cried out.

"I know that now"

"_Gordon"_ Aaron said his name bitterly "Lets be honest here, you didn't want nowt cause I told you who i am!"

Gordon moved in closer to his son. "That's not true! I don't care if your gay! It makes a lot more sense, on the way you acted"

"Why are you here, why not? Why couldn't you of said this to me 3 months ago?"

"because I'm stupid! There was a time, were I was your favourite person in the world, you hated coming here as a kid and always begging me to take you home"

"well, that was a long time ago"

"I want us to start fresh, I want it to be like it was before" Gordon smiled. The look on his eyes was telling Aaron he meant what he was saying.

"It's too late! I'm moving to france!" the mechanic didn't realize Hazel and Chas where standing behind Gordon.

"What ya mean your moving to France? What about Jackson?" Hazel cries.

"He's coming with me!" Aaron made a face.

"come inside, the pair of ya. We need to talk this out!" Chas demands.

Aaron walks into his home at Dale Head. Jackson is lying on the couch watching TV. He can see the look on the mechanic's face and knew there was something wrong. Aaron grabs a can out of the fridge and sits down next to his lover. He tells him about his dad showing up and wanting back into his life, he tells him about Hazel and Chas over hearing about the move to France. The two mums didn't take it very well. They want their sons to be happy, but AJ has just came into their lives and don't want miss him growing up. Aaron promised they can't visit any time. They will always have AJ in their lives. Aaron didn't want to get into the whole thing about his dad. But him and Gordon promised to keep in touch and maybe plan on him coming over to see them. Jackson threw his arms over his lover and pulled him into his body. The builder kisses him on the forehead and says "this is it. We're actually doing this. The start of happiness" they both smile at one another, Aaron looks into Jackson's brown eyes and knows this is defiantly the start of happiness.

**The End.**

**A/N – I just want to say thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this and I'm so glad you have enjoyed it. Is this the last of the Aaron and Jackson story? You never know! X x x x**


End file.
